Love On Top
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Alec ve a Magnus sin maquillaje por primera vez. Y maquillarse por primera vez también. Juntos irán a una fiesta/misión y descubriran la pasión y amor que hay entre ellos.
1. So Good

Don't say, don't say I didn't warn you

Don't say I didn't warn you

I live for the moment

/

Alec estaba en la cama de Magnus acabando el libro que había cogido prestando hacía unos días. Magnus había tenido razón y la historia le había enganchado, ayudándolo a desconectar por un momento de su trabajo y vida. Había llegado a un punto donde quería saber que le iba a pasar al pequeño hobbit y si iba a conseguir robarle al dragón. Tenía planeado terminarlo hoy, dado que había tenido sábado muy difícil y le había prometido a Magnus pasar todo el domingo con él. Sin embargo, no sabía si eso iba a ser posible, dado que estaba en casa del brujo y no sabía muy bien qué se esperaba de él.

No hacía mucho que Alec se quedaba a dormir con Magnus, de hecho las veces que se había quedado podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, pero no podía negar que contra más tiempo pasaba allí, más quería quedarse para siempre. Había algo en el loft de Magnus, un aroma, una energía, una presencia que le hacía sentirse bienvenido, en casa. Algo que le hacía sentirse como si ese fuese su hogar, lo suficientemente cómodo como para estar en calzoncillos en la cama de su novio con un libro en las manos a las pocas semanas de estar saliendo con él. Alec oyó la luz del baño apagarse y la puerta cerrarse, pero no dejó de leer. Bilbo acababa de entrar en Erebor y había despertado al dragón. Notó la cama moverse y pasó la página, sabiendo que Magnus le dejaría leer. Aún así sintió que debía decirle algo, pedirle disculpas y preguntarle si le parecía bien que siguiese leyendo.

No sabía lo que se suponía qué era lo correcto en estas situaciones. ¿Debían de tener sexo? Alec no estaba en contra, de hecho estaba muy a favor de tener sexo con Magnus desde que había descubierto lo maravilloso que era. Siempre que se había quedado a dormir habían caído en la cama con esa intención, pero hoy Alec había vuelto antes de lo previsto, y Magnus aún no había vuelto de la cita con su cliente, por lo que éste había cogido el libro. Cuando Magnus llegó al loft eran pasadas las once y lo único que había en la mente del brujo era una ducha. Una hora después Magnus había dejado el baño, y Alec se había movido del sofá a la cama.

'¿Interesante?'

'Sí.' Dijo Alec cogiendo el marcapáginas y poniéndolo por donde iba. '¿Te importa si..?' Pero Alec no pudo acabar la frase, pues en ese momento vio algo que le descolocó por completo. La cara de Magnus estaba limpia, sin rastro de maquillaje. Alec dejó el libro a un lado y se giró ligeramente para poder apreciar mejor lo que estaba viendo.

'No lo dejes por mi.' Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, no siendo consciente de lo que sus ojos sin rastro de khol o purpurina hacían en Alec.

Alec se fijó el el pelo de Magnus, en cómo estaba mojado y caía hacia un lado, pero aún sin peinar tenía cierta forma, una gracia y elegancia única. Volvió rápidamente a sus ojos, fijándose en lo pequeños que parecían ahora, en cómo el negro siempre había resaltado sus facciones, haciéndolos más grandes y expresivos, en cómo ahora había algo vulnerable y suave en ellos, algo íntimo.

'¿Alexander?' La voz de Magnus sonó divertida pero también preocupada.

'Perdona, es que…' Alec movió su mano a la mejilla de Magnus sin poder evitarlo, tocando el contorno de su ojo izquierdo, notando lo tersa que estaba la piel. 'Nunca antes te había visto sin maquillar.'

'Oh.' Magnus bajó los ojos y Alec supo que no había comprendido bien.

'Eres precioso.' Dijo, pues era la verdad. Magnus siempre le había parecido un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Desde el primer momento en el que le vio no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que era, en lo sensual de su mirada, en lo exótico de su maquillaje, en la forma en la que se movía, como haciéndose con la habitación, capturando todas las miradas. Jace siempre le había parecido guapo, otros chicos le habían parecido guapos, pero nadie nunca le había parecido tan increíblemente atractivo como Magnus Bane. Siempre había pensado que ese era el adjetivo que mejor describía su físico, hasta ahora. Ahora, sin maquillaje, sin arreglarse el pelo, solo él, recién salido de la ducha, sin joyas ni demás artilugios que ocultase a la persona que había tras ellos, solo él. Ahora, era lo más hermoso que Alec había visto jamás.

'He estado mejor.' Dijo Magnus intentando bromear.

'Lo dudo.' Había sinceridad en las palabras de Alec, a la par que confianza. Magnus sonrió, esa sonría íntima que reservaba solo para Alec. Esa que era aún más hermosa cuando sus ojos estaban libres de color.

'¿Cómo es que nunca antes te había visto así?' Dijo Alec tras unos segundo de apreciar su cara.

'Para empezar, no te has quedado tantas noches. Además, las que te has quedado no han sido precisamente para leer.' Había una sonrisa pilla en sus labios y Alec recordó cada una de esas noches y cómo se habían quedado dormidos al poco tiempo de separarse y recuperar la respiración. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran ante el recuerdo.

'Tengo que quedarme más.' Dijo el cazador de sombras, pues necesitaba ver así a Magnus más a menudo.

'Deberías.' Dijo Magnus besándolo la mejilla. 'Voy a hacer té. ¿Quieres?'

Alec asintió, no pudiendo dejar de mirar a Magnus mientras éste se levantaba y cogía una bata de seda, cubriendo su perfecta figura.

'Sigue leyendo.' Dijo el brujo desde la puerta. 'Te queda poco para lo bueno.'

Magnus no tardó en bajar las escaleras, dejando a Alec con una sonrisa en los labios que tardó bastante en desaparecer. Cogió el libro y lo volvió a abrir, no sin antes mandar unas gracias silenciosas a Raziel por haber puesto a Magnus Bane en su camino.

Quizás nunca se había criado en un hogar y desconocía lo que debía sentirse, pero esa cama, ese cuarto, ese loft, día a día, estaban despertando en Alec un sentimiento nuevo para él, lo más parecido que había sentido nunca a un hogar.

/

Tenían una misión, y Alec no estaba nada contento con ello. Izzy sí, Izzy estaba estática. Lo único que no le hacía ir por los pasillos del Instituto gruñendo era la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Jace. Desde el secuestro de Valentine había sonreído menos, casi nunca, y eso había preocupado a Alec. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba contento por tener una de esas misiones como las de antes. Por Jace estaba dispuesto a tragarse sus gruñidos y quejas, pero eso no significaba que estuviese contento.

'Nunca entenderé cómo no te puede gustar ir a una fiesta. ¡Especialmente una celebrada por hadas en un bosque! Es de cuento…' Dijo Isabelle con voz soñadora mientras se miraba reflejada en una de las espadas de la sala de armas.

Alec siguió protegiendo sus flechas. 'No vamos de fiesta, es una misión. Vamos a sacar información.'

'Bueno, pero una vez tengamos la información nos podemos tomar algo, conocer gente…'

'Yo no quiero conocer a nadie.' Contestó él dejando una flecha y cogiendo otra.

'Yo sí.' Dijo Izzy retocándose el escote. 'Hace tanto que no tengo sexo.'

'¡Izzy!' Gritó Alec alarmado, dejando la flecha y mirando a su hermana con ojos como platos.

'¿Qué?'

'Que no me hace falta saber esas cosas.' Pues lo último que quería era imaginarse a su hermanita haciendo cosas a otros hombres.

'Alec.' Dijo ella con voz de reprimienda. '¿Para qué me sirve un hermano gay si no es para hablar de chicos?'

Alec miró a los lados, agradeciendo que estaban solos. Después cogió otra flecha e intentó aparentar que la conversación no le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

'Para eso tienes a Clary. Habla con ella de chicos.'

'No es lo mismo.' Isabelle dejó de retocarse y se puso delante de Alec, mirándole profundamente hasta que este dejó la flecha con un suspiro y la miró. '¿Por qué te molesta tanto?'

'¿El qué?' Alec sabía a lo que Izzy se refería, pero no quería darle el placer.

'Hablar de ello. Divertirte. Cotillear.' Enumeró Izzy mientras le miraba con una mezcla de cariño y desesperación. 'No es como si tuvieras que seguir ocultándolo. Puedes ser tu mismo.'

'Soy yo mismo.' Se defendió Alec. 'Que no me guste cotillear ni saber de tu vida sexual no quiere decir que no este…' Iba a decir "cómodo con su sexualidad" pero eso hubiese sido una mentira. Alec no estaba cómodo, nunca lo había estado, y no por haber salido del armario delante de todo el Instituto significaba que años de inseguridad iban a desaparecer de repente. Suspiró, pues Izzy tenía razón. De adolescente siempre había querido hablar de chicos e ir de fiestas, pero no había podido, porque hablar de chicos no estaba aceptado por los suyos, y no tenía tiempo para ir de fiestas, pues debía de ser el mejor soldado posible. Y así, año tras año, había encerrado esos deseos de libertad y diversión dentro de él, tan profundo, que ahora le costaba un trabajo casi inhumano acceder a ellos.

'Vale.' Alec respiró profundamente y se armó de valor. 'No voy a negar que la idea de ver hombres ligeros de ropa bailando en el bosque no sea apetecible para un viernes por la noche.' Dijo del tirón.

Izzy sonrió tanto que Alec no pudo más que imitarla ligeramente, pero en seguida desvió su mirada e intentó volver a ser el soldado que debía. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se había abierto, y ahora quería sacar más de esa caja que tanto tiempo atrás había enterrado en su alma.

'¡Sí!' Gritó Izzy tirándose a su cuello y abrazándolo. 'Ya sabía yo que había esperanza en ti, querido hermano.'

'Deberías prepararte.' Dijo él a modo de respuesta, pero esa ligera sonrisa seguía ahi.

Isabelle le ignoró. '¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? Deberías invitar a Magnus.'

'¿Qué? ¿Por qué?'

'Porque es una fiesta, y a Magnus le encantan las fiestas.' Dijo enumerando con la mano. 'Porque es una excusa perfecta para verle ligero de ropa y lleno de purpurina.' Esta vez miró a Alec con ojos conspiradores, sabiendo que aunque su hermano no lo aceptaría en vol alta, la idea de Magnus ligero de ropa y lleno de purpurina era su debilidad. Aunque si Izzy tenía que ser sincera, la idea de un Magnus así era la debilidad de cualquiera. 'Porque es tu novio y no necesitas una excusa para quedar con él, pero esta es una muy buena para mezclar negocios con placer.'

Alec sonrió, pues esas palabras eran las mismas que Magnus usaba cada vez que le pedían ir al Instituto y veía a Alec.

'Te recuerdo que vamos a una misión.'

Isabelle llevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia. En ese momento entró Clary, con ojos desesperados.

'Izzy, necesito tu ayuda.' Dijo desde la puerta.

Isabelle se dio la vuelta para ir en ayuda de Clary, pero no sin antes decir en voz baja a Alec. 'Llámalo.'

Alec pensó en ello, y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía, pues daba igual lo que Izzy dijese, iban a una misión, la idea le había rondado la cabeza desde que Izzy la había plantando allí. Pero necesitaba confirmación de que no era una locura, que no pasaba nada si quería llamar a Magnus para verlo después, siempre después, de que acabase la misión.

'Jace.' Alec entró en el cuarto de este y vio a su parabatai arreglándose el pelo delante del espejo.

'Alec. Rápido.' Dijo girándose y cogiendo dos camisetas. '¿Cuál?'

Alec le miró confuso a la par que sorprendido, pues Jace nunca había necesitado de su opinión a la hora de vestirse.

Jace llevó los ojos al cielo de esa forma que Alec estaba empezando a identificar como "para que me sirve un hermano gay si no me ayuda con mi vestimenta" y este estuvo a punto de gritarle que que le gustasen los hombre no le convertía en un gurú de la moda. Que si quería consejo en ese aspecto que preguntes a Izzy, o a Magnus. Pero no dijo nada, pues Jace nunca le había pedido su opinión, Jace, el cual siempre había estado seguro de si mismo, siempre había sido mejor en todo, estaba delante de él, pidiéndole su sincera opinión. Y quizás no fuese porque Alec era gay, sino porque Jace la necesitaba. Porque quizás, solo quizás, había tomado tantas malas decisiones últimamente, que ya no se sentía seguro ni con la más mínima de las dudas.

'La verde. Te queda mejor.'

Jace asintió y tiró la azul. Poniéndose la verde y volviendo a girarse para acabar de arreglarse el pelo. Jace, el cual no tenía ningún problema en estar medio desnudo delante de él, el cual no tenía ningún problema con Alec siendo gay. Alec sonrió disimuladamente, notando como esa caja se llenaba cada vez más de luz, llegando poco a poco a la superficie.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Jace aplicándose un poco más de gel en el pelo.

'Nada. Nada. Es solo…' Alec se sentó en la cama, mirándose las manos. '¿Crees que sería muy raro que llamase a Magnus y… no sé… le dijese de tomarnos algo en la fiesta una vez acabada la misión?'

'No.' Contestó Jace sin girarse. 'A Magnus le gustan las fiestas, ¿no?'

'Eso parece.'

'Pues no veo el problema.'

'Pues que es una misión. La primera relativamente normal que tenemos en mucho tiempo. Y no creo que sea oportuno llamarle y…'

'Alec.' Jace se giró y le miró seriamente. 'Relájate. No es como si fueras a poner en el informe que has llamado a tu novio para tomarte algo con él. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Además, si alguien se entera de que Magnus estaba allí, no tienen porqué relacionarlo contigo. Él nunca ha escondido su placer por las masas alcoholizadas.' Su sonrisa era burlona, y en cualquier otro momento hubiese molestado a Alec, pero ahora no.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a la puerta.

'Vete a verle y díselo. Nos podemos encontrar en las lindes del bosque.'

'Debería quedarme.'

'¿Y esperar a que Izzy acabe con Clary?' Dijo Jace. 'Sabes que puede llevar horas.'

Alec se levantó e hizo un gesto para despedirse de Jace, este le imitó y salió del cuarto.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa de Magnus, su arco y carcaj camuflado gracias a una runa. Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente, reconociendo su presencia. No pudo evita sonreír como cada vez que eso pasaba. Que no necesitase llamar, que su mero tacto fuese suficiente como para abrir las barreras mágicas de Magnus le enternecía siempre.

'¿Magnus?' Dijo dejando sus armas en el arcón de la entrada, uno que Magnus había decorado con la runa angelical. El brujo le había explicado que como tantos cazadores de sombras iban a su casa últimamente, lo lógico es que tuviese un lugar donde dejasen las armas. Pues nadie iba a ir por su loft armado. '¿Magnus?' Alec se quitó las botas y la chaqueta.

Sabía que el brujo estaba en casa pues la luz estaba encendida y una poción estaba hirviendo en la mesa de comedor. Alec la miró con desconfianza y decidió no acercarse. Escuchó la ducha y subió las escaleras. Llamó a la puerta del baño justo cuando el agua se cortaba.

'¿Alec?'

'Sí. ¿Estás visible?'

Oyó una ligera risa seguido de un 'yo siempre estoy visible para ti.'

Alec giró los ojos y abrió la puerta. El vaho le golpeó ligeramente la cara, pero en seguida vio a Magnus, mojado y cubierto con una toalla. Quizás no debería de haber abierto la puerta, pues la imagen del torso desnudo de Magnus cubierto de gotas de agua se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro. ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos follado en la ducha? Fue lo primero y único que pensó durante unos segundos.

'¿Cariño? ¿Querías algo?' Dijo Magnus devolviéndolo a la realidad.

'Si… Sí.' Alec sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar esa idea y centrándose en su objetivo. 'Me preguntaba si hacías algo esta noche.'

'Tengo que terminar una poción, por lo demás no.'

'Bien… Bien… Esto… Me preguntaba si querrías ir a una misión conmigo, perdón. A una fiesta. Si querrías ir a una fiesta. No conmigo, por tu cuenta. Yo voy de misión. Pero luego, después de la misión, si estas en la fiesta, nos podemos tomar algo.' No era el discurso que tenía planeado pero tendría que servir, pues no podía pensar en nada mejor con la imagen de Magnus recién salido de la ducha delante de él. Debería haber hablado con él a través de la puerta. Sin embrago, ya era tarde para eso.

Magnus sonrió, sin importarle lo más mínimo la locura de sus palabras y quedándose con el mensaje. 'Me encantaría. ¿Es la de las hadas en el bosque?'

'Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?' Dijo apoyándose en la puerta, recuperando poco a poco la compostura.

'Alexander.' Dijo Magnus con ese tono que dejaba claro que él sabía todo lo que había que saber. Hizo un click con los dedos, unas chispas azules salieron y la habitación se quedó sin vaho, los cristales perfectamente limpios. 'No hay fiesta a la que no este invitado.'

Alec asintió, pues eso tenía sentido.

'¿No ibas a ir?' Pues le parecía raro sabiendo lo mucho que el brujo disfrutaba de esos eventos.

'Puede que te parezca extraño, pero últimamente no me llena de emoción la idea de ver cuerpos semidesnudos bailando.'

'Pensaba que te gustaban esas cosas.'

Magnus se acercó a él y Alec pudo oler el aroma de su champú, el rastro que había dejado el coco en su cuerpo.

'Hay otras cosas que me gustan más.' Su mirada le dejaba muy claro a Alec a que "cosas" se refería, y algo dentro de él se llenó de orgullo. Orgullo al saber que solo él era suficiente para satisfacer a alguien tan maravilloso como Magnus Bane.

'Magnus, no nos podemos besar.' Dijo sin alejarse del brujo pero sin impedir que este se acercase más a él.

'¿Por qué no?' Su voz inocente, juguetona.

'Porque si me besas no podré hacerme responsable de mi cuerpo, y hay una alta probabilidad de que acabemos ambos sin ropa, follando contra esa encimera. Y eso no puede pasar.'

El olor del coco era cada vez más embriagador, y ahora, gracias a la cercanía, Alec podía oler también chocolate. 'Y eso no puede pasar por…'

'Porque tengo una misión. Y debo de estar allí en media hora.'

Magnus acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero no le besó. Aún así, Alec pudo notar su aliento y le costó toda su determinación en no caer en la tentación. 'Esta bien.' Magnus se alejó, y Alec estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de sus palabras, cogerlo de las caderas y devorarlo vivo. Magnus sabía lo que la imagen de este sin ropa, sin maquillaje o accesorios hacía en él. 'Puedes esperar abajo si lo prefieres. No tardaré mucho.'

Alec sabía que debería esperar abajo, que era lo más sensato, pero había algo en la idea de ver a Magnus arreglarse, que le atraía. Quizás era que esa caja estaba viendo la luz hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero se sintió seguro cuando dijo las siguientes palabras. 'Me gustaría verte, si no te importa.'

Alec nunca había visto a Magnus arreglarse, nunca le había visto ponerse todo lo que le hacía ser él para el mundo exterior, todo lo que le hacía pasar de Magnus a Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Y, desde el primer día que le había visto sin maquillar, había sentido curiosidad.

'Claro.' Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, y Alec supo que no mucha gente en la historia había tenido el privilegio de ver a Magnus arreglarse. 'Vamos a elegir vestimenta primero.'

Alec le siguió hasta el gran armario, donde Magnus abrió las puertas correderas y pasó, tocando ligeramente los trajes hasta encontrar una chaqueta que le gustase. La sacó y se la dio a Alec sin mirarlo, sabiendo que éste le había seguido y estaba a su lado. Se fue a la sección de pantalones y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Acabó seleccionando unos de cuero que Alec se preguntó cómo iba a entrar en ellos, pero los cuales no podía esperar a ver puestos. Se los dio a Alec, el cual los cogió con cuidado. Magnus pasó a la sección de camisas y se quedó pensando en la mitad, viendo la gran variedad que tenía. Miró la chaqueta y los pantalones y volvió la mirada a las camisas. Alec se había fijado en que la chaqueta era relativamente sencilla, bueno, todo lo sencilla que una prenda que Magnus tuviese podía ser. Tenía un corte asimétrico, con una solapa distinta de la otra, decoradas con algo metálico, decoraciones que seguían en el bolsillo opuesto a la solapa decorada y en el hombro. Era bonita, era masculina. Magnus cogió una camisa de color malva intenso, sencilla, sin estampados, y Alec se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Se la dio también a Alec, el cual la cogió y siguió a Magnus afuera del armario.

'Puedes dejarlo en la cama.' Dijo el brujo sin mirarle, dirigiéndose a su joyero y seleccionando lo que iba a ponerse. Alec colocó las prendas cuidadosamente en la cama, se giró, viendo como Magnus acababa de separar las joyas y las dejaba a un lado. Magnus se dirigió al baño y Alec pudo oír lo que sin duda era el desodorante. Se fue al joyero, a inspeccionar lo que Magnus había seleccionado, justo cuando oyó música sonar de fondo. Magnus debía de haberla activado con su magia, la música era agradable, suave, un claro contraste con lo que iban a escuchar más tarde. Notó a Magnus salir del baño, pero no se giró, pues por el rabillo del ojo había visto que el brujo iba desnudo y sabía que su autocontrol no era tan fuerte. Se fijó en los anillos, intentando no pensar en que Magnus iba a ponerse esos pantalones sin ropa interior, intentando no imaginarse nada. Pero era difícil. Pasados unos segundos miró al espejo, pues no podía aguantar más, y se alegró al ver que Magnus se estaba abrochando la camisa. Bueno, abrochar era decir mucho. La mitad estaba abierta, exponiendo su perfecto pecho. Se acercó a Alec y cogió los collares, poniéndoselos, tapándose con ellos el amplio escote. Se puso su pendiente característico y los anillos. Alec se fijó en que sus uñas estaban sin esmalte y no pudo evitar cogerle las manos. Nunca las había visto sin esmalte.

'¿Qué color?' Preguntó Magnus con dulzura.

'¿Eh?' Dijo Alec mirándole a los ojos, no comprendiendo.

'Las uñas. ¿De qué color las quieres?'

Alec miró las uñas y pensó en la respuesta a esa pregunta como si fuese uno de los exámenes más difíciles de su vida. 'No entiendo de esas cosas. Deberías ponerte el que creas que va mejor.'

Magnus le cogió la cara con su mano libre, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. 'No tienes que entender, solo dejarte llevar. ¿Qué color te gusta?'

Alec le miró a los ojos y luego miró la chaqueta. 'Me gustaría que fuesen con la chaqueta. Oscuras pero metálicas.'

Magnus asintió y soltó su cara, no sin antes acariciarle ligeramente. Hizo un click con los dedos y Alec pudo notar pequeñas chispas en la mano que tenía sujeta. En un instante las uñas de Magnus se cubrieron de un color negro con reflejos metálicos. Alec movió los dedos, envelesado con cómo la luz afectaba la superficie.

'Son preciosas.'

'Gracias.'

Alec soltó su mano y Magnus se dirigió al baño. Se sentó en el tocador que tenía en la esquina, y Alec miró a su alrededor. Otro click y un pequeño taburete apareció. Sus piernas demasiado largas para sentarse cómodamente, pero estaba a la altura perfecta para ver lo que hacía Magnus, por lo que se sentó después de darle las gracias.

'Imagino que habrás visto a Isabelle maquillarse innumerables veces.' Dijo el brujo cogiendo un frasco de algo que Alec no sabía muy bien qué era, pero era transparente.

'Si, bueno, no. No me solía quedar mucho cuando se estaba arreglando.'

'¿Por?' Magnus le miró a través del espejo, aplicándose la loción por toda la cara.

Alec rehusó su mirada, pues sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no iba a sonar bien. 'Siempre me pareció algo de chicas, algo que no estaba bien visto que yo observase.'

Magnus no dijo nada, y Alec le agradeció que no lo hiciese. No había nada que decir que Alec no se hubiese dicho innumerables veces. Y hoy, quizás gracias a Izzy, quizás a Jace, había reunido el valor suficiente como para reconocer que quería ver a alguien maquillándose, y no a cualquiera, a Magnus.

'¿Quieres aprender?' Preguntó Magnus.

'No. Quiero decir, no quiero maquillarme. Es solo…'

'Sientes curiosidad.' Magnus cogió otro tarro, esta vez uno que tenía color carne. '¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hago?'

Y ahora, como tantas veces, Magnus entendía. Magnus siempre parecía entender lo que Alec realmente quería. 'Sí.'

'Isabelle usa mucho más maquillaje que yo, así que si quieres saber más, deberías ir a ella. En mi caso es bastante sencillo. Esto' dijo mostrándole el tarro con producto transparente 'es la pre base. Es para hidratar la cara. Te puedes echar si quieres.' Alec abrió el tarro y lo olió. Olía bien, pero decidió no tocarlo. Lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita. 'Y esto' continuó Magnus 'es la base. Sirve para cubrir imperfecciones de la piel.'

'Tu no tienes imperfecciones.' Dijo Alec.

Magnus sonrió y se volvió al espejo. 'Oh, Alexander. Tengo más de las que te imaginas.' Abrió el tarro y echo un poco de líquido en una especie de esponja de gomaespuma. Luego se lo aplicó por toda la cara mientras Alec no le perdía detalle. Alec nunca había sabido que Magnus llevaba base, pero ahora que lo veía con el antes y el después, si notó que su piel estaba más perfecta, un poco más iluminada y sana con ese líquido. Pero era sutil, lo suficiente como para no saber que estaba ahí. Magnus cogió una brocha gorda y un tarrito negro lleno de polvo. Se puso un poco por la cara y Alec vio como ahora si que era completamente invisible el maquillaje. Era magia. Era algún tipo de magia que él no conocía. Y se preguntó si él podría hacer también eso, si el podría echarse un poco de loción y parecer más sano, más vivo. Si habría alguna forma de dejar de tener esos ojos siempre negros, esa piel con falta de sol. Pero esa era una pregunta para otro día, para un día cuando esa caja estuviese completamente desenterrada.

'Y ahora los ojos.'

Alec oyó como la música cambiaba a algo más de fiesta y miró a Magnus.

'Siempre me gusta ponerme algo más movido cuando me pinto los ojos. Me meto más en situación.'

Alec asintió. Magnus cogió un tubo pequeño y se puso un poco en el dedo, antes de cubrirse el párpado con ello. 'Es para que no se corra el maquillaje.'

'¿De qué color te los vas a poner?' Pues aunque Magnus solía llevarlos siempre negros en el día a día, Alec le había conocido el tiempo suficiente como para saber que solía ser más extremo en las fiestas o situaciones especiales.

'Negros, pero con purpurina.'

'Tu siempre llevas purpurina.'

Magnus le miró con una sonrisa. 'Con mucha purpurina.'

Alec se la devolvió. 'Me parece bien.'

Dejó que Magnus trabajase en silencio, viendo como cogía pinceles y transformaba sus preciosos ojos en obras de arte. El negro le marcó más sus ya de por si expresivos ojos, y cuando pasó a la purpurina Alec tuvo que contener la respiración.

Nunca, en toda su vida, hubiese imaginado que le atraería un hombre que se maquillase y llevase purpurina. Nunca. Era algo que no había pasado por su imaginación. De todos los hombres que le habían atraído a lo largo de su adolescencia y madurez, todos habían sido lo que se consideran atractivos y masculinos. Ninguno había roto los estándares de género como Magnus. Ninguno había sido Magnus. Y no era que Magnus fuese femenino, pues nada en Magnus lo era, era simplemente que era único. Como un diamante, irrepetible e inigualable. Y ahora, la idea de fijarse en un hombre que no llevase raya de ojos, le era casi impensable. Como la idea de que hubiese un hombre en el que fijarse que no fuese Magnus.

La purpurina era extrema, plateada y predominante, haciendo imposible no fijarse en sus ojos marrones. Magnus cogió una botella y se echó un spray por la cara. Juntó las manos y dejó su magia libre, haciendo que unas ráfagas de azul plateado bailasen por sus dedos. Se los pasó por su pelo, consiguiendo que se secase y quedase perfectamente en su sitio. Eso explicaba tantas cosas.

Miró a Alec y este sonrió. 'Perfecto.' Nunca había sonreído tanto en toda su vida.

'Pues vamos.' Fue todo lo que dijo Magnus antes de levantarse. Cogió la chaqueta y se la puso. '¿Dónde has quedado con los demás?'

'En las lindes del bosque, un poco más allá de la entrada.'

Magnus chascó los dedos y Alec se encontró con su botas y chaqueta puestas y su arco y flechas en la cama. Magnus le dejó durante un minuto mientras fue al zapatero y elegía unas elegantes botas con decorados metálicos a juego con la chaqueta.

Movió las manos y un portal apareció. '¿Vamos?'

Alec no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, cogió la mano de Magnus y se dejó guiar a través del portal.

/

I wasn't supposed to go out tonight

I should be at home

I got work at 9

Shouldn't be out here doing what I like

But it feels so good, so good

/

FIN?

* * *

Si queréis saber lo que pasa en el fiesta no tenéis más que decirlo ;)


	2. Hands To Myself

Muchas gracias por los comentarios pidiendo más de este fic. Está dedicado a todos vosotros. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Can't keep my hands to myself

No matter how hard I'm trying to

I want you all to myself

You're metaphorical gin and juice

So come on give me a taste

Of what it's like to be next to you

Won't let one drop go to waste

You're metaphorical gin and juice

/

Las luces estaban suspendidas en el aire o colgadas de las ramas de los árboles, Alec no estaba seguro. Aún así, daban al bosque un toque mágico, como las ilustraciones de esos cuentos que Izzy le leía a Max cuando sus padres no estaban. Había algo en el ambiente que hacía difícil respirar y al mismo tiempo era adictivo. La gran mayoría de la gente que allí había eran del reino de las Hadas. Los otros eran subterráneos, mayoritariamente vampiros, pero todos estaban en armonía, sin causar ningún problema. Otra prueba más de que La Clave se equivocaba, de que podía haber paz entre las distintas razas si se les dejaba en paz. Pero Alec no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía una misión, un hada que encontrar y sacar información. Alec siguió a su equipo, cubriéndoles las espaldas como siempre.

Sabían que estaban recibiendo miradas de sorpresa por parte de algunos de los asistentes, pero no se sorprendieron, al fin y al cabo era extraño encontrar cazadores que quisiesen mezclarse con subterráneos. Alec sabía que los que le miraban se fijaban en la runa de su cuello y en seguida rehuían su ojos, sin duda con miedo de que fuesen ellos el motivo de la presencia de los cazadores. Alec nunca había pensado en lo que su presencia ocasionaba en otros, pues siempre se había visto invisible a ojos de todos, pero desde que Magnus le había mirado, Alec se había dado cuenta de que no era así. Era ahora, en situaciones como esa, cuando se percataba de que movía más que una cabeza en su dirección. Algunos ojos llenos de miedo, otros de lujuria. Alec quería decir a los primeros que no tenían nada que temer siempre y cuando no hubiesen hecho nada mal, que él no iba a herirlos por el mero hecho de tener algo de demonio en ellos, pero sabía que no podía. Pues quisiese o no, había matado vampiros sin preocuparse por si era lo correcto o no con tal de salvar al amigo de Clary, pero una vez éste había sido transformado, había pasado a la misma categoría que sus asesinos. Alec no podía decir nada, pues él había estado dispuesto a torturar a Meliorn y a los subterráneos que hiciesen falta si La Clave así se lo pedía. Y, aunque sabía que ya no era ese hombre, reconocía que los demás no tenían porqué saberlo.

Izzy no tardó en localizar al caballero hada y lanzar una mirada a Jace. Su parabatai se dirigió a un árbol donde podía tener un mejor campo de visión, mientras las chicas iban a por el sospecho. Alec se quedó atrás, como siempre. Desde su posición podía ver gran parte de la fiesta. Había un bar en el medio, y unas cuantas elevaciones entre los árboles, sin duda zonas vip. Alec se fijó en la multitud, sabiendo que Jace estaría protegiendo a las chicas. No había nada sospechoso, nada fuera de lo normal para una fiesta de subterráneos. Volvió la mirada y se fijó en las zonas más oscuras, poniendo en uso la runa que había activado antes de entrar. Había unas cuantas parejas pegadas a árboles, huyendo de miradas indiscretas. Al fondo vio como una vampiresa clavaba sus dientes en lo que sin duda era el brazo de una hada. Alec estuvo a punto de hacer visible su arco e ir a ver que pasaba, pero la vampiresa soltó el brazo, y el hada le besó, y Alec comprendió que su presencia no era necesaria. Se giró, ligeramente acalorado por lo que había visto, y no pudiendo dejar de pensar en ello. Nunca había pensado en lo que significaba mantener una relación con alguien de otra raza, alguien con deseos y naturaleza completamente distinta. Nunca, ni siquiera después de los pocos meses de relación con Magnus, había pensado en que quizás el brujo quería cosas que él no le daba. Un vampiro encontraba erótica la sangre, un hombre lobo el olor, pero un brujo… ¿Habría algo que Magnus encontrase erótico por el mero hecho de tener magia por sus venas?

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues Jace le cogió del hombro, captando su atención.

'Izzy a conseguido averiguar que él no es más que un peón. La que maneja el cotarro es Ayla.' Jace hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando una de las secciones elevadas donde había un par de chicas bebiendo y riendo. 'Según él, Ayla es la que lleva el mercado de sangre.'

'Con eso no nos sirve. Necesitamos una confesión o cogerla en el acto.' Respondió Alec.

'Lo sé. Por eso he pensado que quizás deberíamos ir nosotros a hablar con ella. A ver si tenemos mejor suerte.'

Alec le miró incrédulo. '¿Nosotros?'

Jace se arregló la chaqueta de cuero. 'Bueno, yo. Tu vas de acompañante.'

Alec levantó las cejas, pues sabía que no tenía nada que decir. Jace suspiró. 'Tranquilo. Yo haré todo el trabajo. Tu solo sonríe.'

'¿Sonríe?' Dijo escéptico Alec, pero Jace no le contestó, pues estaba con los ojos puestos en las hadas, con esa sonrisa que ponía siempre que quería impresionar a una chica y dejar claro que él era lo mejor que había caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Alec odiaba esa sonrisa. Jace tiró de él, dirigiéndolo a las escaleras que daban al reservado, pero Alec no se dio cuenta, pues cuando pasó por el bar se fijó en algo que no había visto antes. Magnus estaba ahí. Magnus, con su preciosa chaqueta metálica, con sus ojos reflectando la luz gracias a la purpurina. Estaba hablando con una chica, alguien de ascendencia asiática, y parecía entusiasmado con la conversación. Alec nunca había tenido ganas de abandonar una misión, la mera idea nunca había pasado por su mente. Hasta ahora. Hasta que vio cómo la chica reía, mostrando sus afilados dientes, y como Magnus sonreía divertido, sincero, cogiendo la copa que el camarero le acababa de servir y dano un trago, haciendo que su nuez se moviese de arriba a abajo de una manera que a Alec le pareció obscena. Pero Jace tiró de él y al poco se encontraron delante de las escaleras, donde un gran caballero hada les paró.

'Es privado.' Dijo dejando claro que no iban a pasar.

Jace sonrió y Alec supo que el hada debía de estar reprimiendo las ganas de partirle la cara. 'Seguro que no para nosotros.'

El hada no se inmutó, y Alec tuvo que respetarle por su contención.

'Mira.' Dijo Jace poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 'Yo comprendo que las señoritas no quieran ser molestadas por cualquiera, pero nosotros no somos cualquiera.'

'¿Venís en asunto oficial?'

'No.' Dijo Jace un poco descolorado, pues lo último que querían era causar una escena.

'Pues entonces es privado.'

Alec se giró, buscando a Magnus y dejando que Jace se pegase verbalmente con el de seguridad. Magnus seguía en la barra, charlando amigablemente con la vampiresa, no dándose cuenta de la cantidad de personas que le miraban con deseo, de las miradas que despertaba su preciosa sonrisa. Alec sonrió, no celoso lo más mínimo, y se giró de nuevo a Jace, viendo si su parabatai había conseguido convencer al hada.

Sin embargo, Jace en ese momento se giró a él, con el ceño fruncido y dejando claro que no quería hablar, caminando en dirección contraria, sabiendo que Alec le seguiría. Alec lanzó una mirada pidiendo perdón de forma silenciosa al hada y se fue tras su hermano.

'Increíble.' Farfulló Jace dirigiéndose al bar. La barra era redonda, un gran circulo en el escampado del bosque. Desde ahí Alec podía ver a Magnus en el lado opuesto, a metros de él, pero no podía oír lo que decía. 'No me puedo creer que ellas no bajasen y nos dejasen pasar.'

'A lo mejor no somos su tipo.'

Jace le miró dejando claro que no se creía eso ni por un segundo. Su hermano siempre había pensado que él era el tipo de todo el mundo. Y meses atrás, Alec le habría dado la razón. Sin embargo, gracias a la búsqueda de las memorias perdidas de Clary, había descubierto que eso no era así.

Jace pidió dos chupitos de tequila en el mismo instante en el que Alec tuvo una idea. Sacó su teléfono, abriendo los mensajes y escribiendo rápidamente:

| No me mires, haz que no me conoces. Tengo un favor que pedirte. |

Lo mandó, mirando la pantalla y esperando ver el leído por parte de Magnus. No tardó en recibir respuesta.

| ¿Qué necesitas? |

Alec sonrió. Sabía que en cualquier otra situación Magnus hubiese hecho un comentario sagaz, posiblemente sexual, pero no ahora, no sabiendo que él estaba en una misión. No conociendo lo mucho que Alec valoraba la profesionalidad. Detalles como esos le demostraban que Magnus era perfecto para él.

| Información. Necesito saber si una de las hadas trafica con sangre humana. |

'¿Qué haces?' Dijo Jace ofreciéndole el pequeño vaso.

'Conseguir la información que necesitamos.' Respondió Alec sin despejar sus ojos del teléfono.

Jace miró la pantalla, leyendo la conversación. Se tomó el otro chupito y dejó los vasos en la barra.

'¿Qué te hace pensar que él va a conseguirla?'

'Jace,' Alec le miró después de pulsar "enviar" con los detalles de quién era el objetivo a Magnus. '¿Le has visto? Nadie diría no a él.' Jace fue a reprocharle eso, pero Alec le cortó antes. 'Nadie.' Alec miró a Magnus caminar e ir de camino al reservado, con su amiga vampiresa del brazo. 'Es sexo en movimiento.'

Jace miró a Magnus y luego miró a Alec, viendo en los ojos de éste la admiración, el deseo, el amor.

'Creo que tu imparcialidad no te hace pensar con claridad.'

Alec vio como Magnus chascaba los dedos y una rosa aparecía en la mesa de las hadas, captando la atención de estas y haciendo que le mirasen. Alec supo que Magnus debía de estar sonriendo de esa manera que hizo que el corazón de Alec se acelerase nada más conocerle. No pasaron más de cinco segundos y el caballero estaba quitando el cordón que separaba las escaleras de la fiesta, dejando pasar a Magnus y su amiga.

'¿Decías?' Alec miró a Jace, satisfecho al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del rubio.

Pero Jace no dijo nada, simplemente pidió dos cervezas y se giró a observar el espectáculo junto a su hermano.

Magnus no tardó mucho en sentarse junto a las chicas y hacerlas reír, deleitándolas con su conversación. Alec recordó en ese momento las fotografías de archivo que tenían de Magnus y como éste siempre había estado rodeado de gente, especialmente mujeres. Alec comprendía porqué la gente tachaba a Magnus de mujeriego, sabía que Magnus se había pasad gran parte de los últimos cincuenta años teniendo solo relaciones sexuales, pero no comprendía porqué lo consideraban algo malo. Él no engañaba a nadie, no prometía cosas que no daba y era libre de acosarse con quien quisiese. Lo que molestaba a Alec era que la gente asumiese que Magnus seguía haciendo lo mismo aún estando en una relación con él. Alec nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de Magnus engañándole hasta que uno de los cazadores del instituto lo había insinuado días atrás. La mera idea le era impensable, y así se lo había hecho saber a su compañero. La nariz rota había ayudado a reforzar su punto de vista.

'Desde luego sabe lo que hace.' Dijo Jace devolviéndole a la realidad.

Alec se fijó en cómo la mujer, que sin duda era Ayla, colocaba una mano en la pierna de Magnus, acariciándola de forma sutil pero confiada. Vio a Magnus acercarse a su oído, susurrándole algo, y ella se acercó más a él. Alec sabía que Ayla a esa distancia podía oler la colonia de Magnus mezclada con ese aroma tan característico suyo y quiso ir allí para apartarla, quitar su mano del muslo de Magnus y sentarse en su regazo, dejando claro a todo el mundo que podían ver, pero no tocar. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que sus pensamientos eran de niño pequeño, y Magnus no era de su propiedad.

Alec se giró, cogiendo la cerveza y dándole un sorbo. Jace le imitó.

'¿No te molesta?' Pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

Alec le miró, pretendiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba. '¿El qué?'

'Alec…' Jace se giró, apoyándose en la barra, supervisando que todo iba bien con Ayla.

Alec levantó la ceja, no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Pues aunque sabía que Jace aprobaba su relación con Magnus, nunca habían hablado realmente de ello.

'Oí que rompiste la nariz a Suárez.' Dijo Jace conociendo a Alec y su forma de pensar, sabiendo que no sacaría nada en limpio con esa linea argumental.

'No se la rompí. Simplemente la fracturé.' Alec dio otro trago a su cerveza.

'¿Qué dijo?'

'¿No lo sabes?'

'He oído rumores, pero prefiero saberlo de ti.' Contestó Jace.

Alec miró su botella, moviéndola ligeramente y viendo como el líquido amarillo formaba espuma. 'Fue a mi para advertirme de Magnus y de su reputación de tirarse a todo lo que se movía.' Su voz neutra, pues toda su ira se había ido cuando había notado la sangre de su compañero en sus manos. 'Yo le dije que no hacía falta. Él me dijo que seguramente tenía razón, pues los subterráneos son más ligues de una noche, incapaces de tener una relación de verdad.' Alec dio un sorbo y Jace esperó. 'Me dijo que cuando me cansase de él y de sus líos, que fuera a buscarle, que nos podríamos tomar algo cuando quisiese algo de verdad.' Alec dio otro sorbo y miró a Jace, deleitándose al ver su mirada de asombro.

'Vale, no sabía de la parte en la que te pide una cita.'

'Supongo que nadie lo sabe. De ahí que haya dicho que el accidente surgió entrenando.'

'Tiene sentido.' Jace dio otro sorbo y miró a Magnus, el cual había conseguido la atención de todo el reservado. 'Menudo capullo.'

Alec sonrió. 'Si que lo es.'

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Jace hablase de nuevo. '¿Nunca lo has pensado?'

'¿El qué?'

'Salir con alguien de los nuestros, con otro cazador.' Respondió Jace.

'Al principio.' Dijo Alec, girándose y mirando la escena. 'Nunca me he imaginado en una relación, pero siempre supuse que si tuviese una sería con alguien en secreto.'

'¿Alguien como Suárez?' Había algo de burla en el tono de Jace, pero no mala intención.

'Dios, no.' Alec llevó la cabeza atrás, notando el efecto del alcohol. Al poco la volvió a girar, mirando a Jace. 'No sé, nunca llegué tan lejos con mi hipótesis. Supongo que vigilarte a ti y a Izzy ocupaba todo mi tiempo.'

Jace asintió, no queriendo decir lo que ambos pesaban; que los sentimientos de Alec hacía Jace habían influido en que nunca se imaginase con alguien.

'¿Y ahora?' Preguntó Jace aún sabiendo que era un terreno peligroso. '¿No has pensado en que sin duda hay más cazadores como tu? Suárez es un ejemplo. ¿No has pesado en que puede ser más fácil?'

Alec se giró a Jace, mirándolo fijamente. '¿Más fácil?'

'Sí, ya sabes, con alguien que sepa por lo que pasas, con alguien con el que puedas compartir nuestra cultura, el trabajo, una vida.' No había malicia en la voz de Jace, solo curiosidad. 'Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de Magnus, pero debe de ser difícil saber que nunca podrá formar parte de tu vida de forma completa, que nunca os podréis casar, que él no va a envejecer, que…'

'Para.' La voz de Alec seria, no dejando lugar a dudas de que Jace se había pasado de la raya. Respiró un par de veces, ordenando sus pensamientos. 'Jace, te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no. Esto… él… Sí, tienes razón, podrá elegir alguien que me hiciese la vida más fácil, pero nunca he tenido una vida fácil, y no comprendo porqué debería de empezar ahora.'

'Quizás sea…' Intentó Jace.

'Le amo.' Le cortó Alec. Jace le miró sorprendido, pues nunca había oído esas palabras dichas por su parabatai. Y por la cara de Alec, éste nunca las había dicho en voz alta tampoco. 'Le amo, Jace. Le… Estoy completamente enamorado de él.' Era como si se lo estuviese diciendo más a sí mismo que a Jace.

Jace comprendió entonces que Magnus no era algo temporal, que no era como los novios que había tenido Izzy, como los ligues que había tenido él. Magnus había llegado a sus vidas para quedarse. Magnus iba a ser el primer y único novio que su parabatai tuviese.

Alec notó la vibración en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil.

| Hombre hada con pelo verde. Tatuaje de mariposa en el brazo. Él tiene la sangre que buscáis. |

Jace leyó el mensaje y se puso a buscar entre la multitud.

'Esto no nos da a Ayla.' Dijo mientras miraba por todos lados.

'Pero nos da pruebas de un delito.' Dijo Alec, buscando también. 'Si le cogemos, podemos ponerle a él los cargos y una vez se vea en el Instituto hablará, delatando a Ayla.'

Alec mandó un mensaje a Izzy con el mensaje de Magnus, pidiendo que buscasen también. Cuando Alec y Jace dejaron el bar, con los ojos puestos en su sospechoso, Magnus seguía en el reservado, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

/

'Veo que todo ha ido bien.' Dijo Magnus con ese tono cordial y divertido.

Alec vio como Jace y Clary se llevaban al detenido y se giró.

'Sí, gracias.' Dijo fijándose en que Magnus seguía igual de guapo que cuando habían partido horas atrás. 'Gracias por la información. Sé que no tenía que habértelo pedido pero…'

Magnus puso su dedo sobre los labios de Alec, no tocándolos, indicándole que no tenía nada más que decir. Alec, como meses atrás, sonrió.

'Me alegra saber que habéis podido capturarlo sin destrozar la fiesta.'

'Bueno… Te prometí tomarnos algo, ¿no?'

Magnus sonrió y Alec supo que lo había hecho bien, que había dicho justo lo que debía.

'¿Vamos?' Preguntó Magnus, ofreciendo su mano. Alec la tomó, pero antes de dejar que Magnus le dirigiese de nuevo al bosque se giró a Izzy.

'Voy a tomarme algo.' Le dijo a su hermana.

'Yo también.' Contestó ella. 'Y con suerte no duermo en el Instituto.' Dijo uniéndose a ellos.

Los tres entraron de nuevo en la fiesta y se encaminaron al bar. Isabelle no tardó en recibir miradas de un hada y se fue en ese dirección, lanzando un beso a Magnus y Alec. Magnus entonces se giró a Alec, dejando claro que toda su atención estaba en él, y Alec comprendió porqué las hadas habían dado la información a Magnus. Era imposible resistirse a esa mirada, a esa presencia.

No fue hasta que notó la lengua de Magnus rozar sus labios cuando supo que le estaba besando, que había dejado el control a su cuerpo y había agarrado a Magnus de las solapas, uniendo sus bocas. Seguramente debería empezar a controlar esa tendencia, pero no ahora, no cuando podía saborear el alcohol en la boca de Magnus, no cuando sus manos tenían libertad propia y bajaban por el cuerpo de este, llegando a su cadera y notando el cuero, sabiendo que esa capa era lo único que le separaba de su piel. Magnus se separó de él y Alec echó de menos sus labios.

'¿Qué pasó con lo de que no nos conocemos?' Preguntó el brujo con una sonrisa.

'Eso era antes.' Dijo Alec dando un paso atrás y apoyándose en el bar, pero sin soltar el contacto con las caderas de Magnus.

'Vaya, vaya. Veo que los rumores son ciertos.' Dijo una voz detrás de Magnus y Alec no tardó en ver a la mujer con la que su novio había estado hablando toda la noche. Ahora que la tenía de cerca podía ver sin dificultad que era una vampiro. No sabía porqué, pero le recordaba a esa película que Izzy les había hecho ver miles de veces de pequeños, Blancanieves. Había algo en su piel, en su pelo, que encajaba en esa descripción.

Magnus se alejó de él, rompiendo el contacto para dejar a su amiga unirse a ellos. 'Alec, esta es Lily Chen. Lily, este es Alec Lightwood.'

'¿Un Lightwood?' Dijo ella mirándole de arriba a abajo.

'Hay excepciones a la regla, querida.' Dijo Magnus llamando al camarero.

'Supongo.' Dijo ella dirigiendo una sonrisa a Alec. 'Creo que te he visto antes.'

'No lo recuerdo.' Contestó Alec.

'Sí. Ya caigo. Ibas con la pelirroja esa y la panda de cazadores. La amiga de Simon.' Dijo ella contenta al haber atado cabos. 'Eres el arquero.'

'Ves como no pasas desapercibido.' Dijo Magnus ofreciéndole una cerveza a Alec. Este la cogió dándole las gracias con la cabeza. Magnus dio lo que sin duda era un bloody mary receta original a Lily, quedándose él con el martini.

'Imposible con esos pómulos.' Dijo ella dando un sorbo a la bebida, no importándole lo más mínimo que un cazador de sombras la viese beber sangre. 'Dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis?'

'¿No te lo ha contado Raphael?' Preguntó Magnus.

'Por favor, cómo si no supieses que el palo que tiene clavado en el culo le impide mantener una conversación que tenga relación con cualquier tema emocional.' Dijo Lily, y Alec pensó que quizás, quizás, esta chica no le caía tan mal.

'Trabajo.' Dijo él, intentando conversar con la amiga de Magnus, dándola una oportunidad. 'Él fue el brujo que cogió las memorias de Clary, la pelirroja, y las necesitábamos.'

Lily le miró interesada, dispuesta a escuchar más, y Alec se sintió orgulloso, pues rara vez era él el centro de atención. Siempre era Jace o Izzy los que contaban las historias, nunca él.

'Básicamente nos conocimos cuando los hombre de Valentine atacaron el loft de Magnus.'

'¡Qué romántico!'

'¿Eres consciente de que estábamos rodeados de cadáveres?' Dijo Magnus con las cejas en alto.

'Eso siempre le da un toque de romanticismo.' Dijo ella. 'Ver florecer el amor rodeados de muerte. Continúa.'

'No hay mucho más.' Dijo él.

'Algo más debe de haber.' Dijo ella. 'Pues no todos los días un cazador de sombras sale con alguien de los nuestros.'

Alec no supo que decir, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. No era lo normal, de hecho, estaba muy mal visto por los de su raza, pero eso nunca había parado a Alec.

'Alexander se está dejando la mejor parte.' Dijo Magnus sacándole del apuro. 'Básicamente yo me pasé días detrás de él, pero él estaba en un mal momento. Resumiendo, después de decirme cientos de veces que no, su hermana me invitó a su boda.'

'¿Eres también bisexual?' Preguntó ella sorprendida.

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Alec, y en seguida se arrepintió, pues no quería sonar como si ser bisexual fuese algo malo. 'No, soy gay.'

'¿Pero te estabas casando?'

'Es una larga historia.' Dijo él sin querer contarla. Ella no se lo pidió y Alec empezó a ver el comiendo de una relación con esa chica, puede que una futura amistad. 'El caso es que en el día de mi boda, Magnus vino.' Dijo continuando él con la historia. 'Y yo me di cuenta de que no podía casarme, no cuando podía tener algo con él. Así que decidí dejar la boda e irme con él.' Alec miró a Magnus y vio la ternura en sus ojos.

'Espera. ¿No habíais tenido nada y decidiste dejar tu boda por lo que pudieses tener con él?'

'Y no la dejó de cualquier forma.' Dijo Magnus sin apartar los ojos de Alec, recordando ese momento con perfecta claridad.

Alec rio y se giró a Lily. 'Le besé delante de todos los invitados. Miembros de la Clave incluidos.'

'Fue el mismo día que salió del armario.' Le dijo Magnus a Lily en voz más baja.

'Wow. Hubiese pagado por estar ahí.'

Alec rió y dio un trago a la cerveza.

'Me caes bien, Alec Lightwood.' Le dijo Lily más seriamente al cabo de unos segundo. 'Si alguna vez te pasas por el Hotel Du Mort, no dudes en saludar.' Y con eso se fue, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

'Es… Interesante.' Dijo Alec a Magnus.

'Es especial.' Contestó Magnus viendo como Lily se perdía en la multitud.

'¿De qué la conoces?'

'Es amiga de Raphael.' Magnus dio un sorbo a su martini y miró a Alec.

'No sabía que Raphael tuviese amigos.' No había malicia en sus palabras y Magnus lo sabía.

'Más de los que él mismo piensa.' Y Magnus no dijo nada más al respecto.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de la música, del ambiente. Alec nunca pensó que podría estar así, que podría sentirse tan bien rodeado de personas, que podía ser tan feliz al no tener que ocular quién era.

'¿Quieres bailar?' Preguntó Magnus.

'Sabes que no.' Dijo Alec.

'¿Quieres liarte conmigo como dos adolescentes escondidos tras los árboles?' Preguntó el brujo con el mismo tono.

Alec tragó saliva. 'Nunca me he liado con nadie de adolescente.'

'¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?' No era una petición, solo una pregunta. Alec sabía que podía decir no y Magnus no se sentiría ofendido. Y, aunque había algo dentro de él al que le repulsaba la idea de liarse pegado a un árbol donde cualquiera pudiese verlos, esa parte de adolescente que nunca había salido ganó.

'Sí, quiero.'

Y esta vez no tuvo que dejar que Magnus le guiase, pues sabía exactamente a qué apartado se dirigían.

/

Can't keep my hands to myself

I want it all, no, nothing else

Can't keep my hands to myself

Give me your all and nothing else

Oh, I, I want it all

I want it all, I want it all

Can't keep my hands to myself

I mean I could, but why would I want to?

FIN?

* * *

Si queréis saber que pasa luego *ejem sexo*, no tenéis más que decirlo. (se aceptan ideas)


	3. Never Close Our Eyes

_I don't wanna let a minute get away_

 _Cause we got no time to lose_

 _None of us are promised to see tomorrow_

 _And what we do is ours to choose_

Alec necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentir la piel de Magnus contra la suya, necesitaba recorrer con su boca cada pedazo de su ser, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, lo más cerca posible. En los pocos meses que habían estado juntos, Alec había descubierto su lado sexual. Había aprendido a no sentirse culpable por desear a otro hombre, a reconocer el deseo y dejar que fluyese por su cuerpo, sin intentar contenerlo o negarlo. Y, al principio, Alec había pensado que eso estaba bien si iba solo dirigido al brujo. Sin embargo, Magnus le había dicho que era normal que sintiese atracción por otros hombres. Le había dejado claro que podía mirar y apreciar a otros, que su deseo no estaba restringido a él.

/

 _'_ _Alexander, no pasa nada por que le encuentres atractivo.'_

 _Le había dicho una noche, en una de sus primeras citas, cuando éste se había quedado mirando al hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra._

 _'_ _¿Qué? No… No es eso… Es…'_

 _'_ _Cariño, esta bien. No hay de qué sentirse avergonzado.' Dijo Magnus dejando su copa y la cerveza de Alec. 'Puedes encontrar a más gente atractiva. No voy a ser él único.'_

 _'_ _¿Esta bien?' Pues sabía poco de relaciones, pero siempre le habían dejado claro que mirar a otra cuando tenías novia era algo que no se debía hacer. Y él y Magnus estaban empezando, no quería estropear lo que podrían tener._

 _'_ _Sí.' Dijo Magnus. El brujo miró al hombre que Alec había estado mirando y sus ojos cambiaron, algo triste, como resignación, se apoderó de ellos por un momento._

 _'_ _¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Alec, pues sabía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente._

 _'_ _No es nada.' Se apresuró a decir Magnus, poniendo esa sonrisa falsa que Alec había aprendido a reconocer._

 _Alec le cogió de la mano, impidiendo que éste cogiese la copa. 'Algo te molesta. ¿Es el que le haya mirado?'_

 _Magnus suspiró lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Alec sabía que estaba preparándose para decir algo difícil para él. Cuando los abrió había resolución, pero más tristeza que nunca._

 _'_ _Sé que yo soy tu primera experiencia, y sería prepotente por mi parte pensar que seré tu única, pero… Me gustaría que me dijeses…' Magnus miró a un lado y volvió a mirar a Alec, más decidido. 'Si quieres acostarte con otros hombres lo entendería.'_

 _'_ _¿Qué?' Pues Alec no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Sí, era cierto que pensaba que el hombre de la barra era atractivo, y sí, a lo largo del día veía a hombres que le provocaban atracción, pero nunca había pensado en ir más lejos que una mirada, nunca se le había ocurrido… Y entonces se dio cuenta. Magnus se lo estaba diciendo no porque pensase que Alec quería eso, sino porque ya había vivido algo así._

 _'_ _Comprendería que quisieses experimentar otras…' Siguió Magnus, pero Alec no le dejó acabar._

 _Su relación, desde el comienzo, se había basado en la comunicación, en dejar clara a la otra persona lo que pensaban, lo que sentían. Pocas veces recurrían a gestos para ello, pero esta iba a ser una de esas ocasiones. Alec besó a Magnus, poniendo en ese beso toda la admiración, todos los sentimientos que estaba empezando a tener por él, dejándole claro el cariño y la devoción que sentía. El amor que estaba empezando a sentir._

 _Cuando se despegaron, Magnus le miró con asombro. Alec le cogió la cara entre sus manos, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas. 'Tienes razón, eres mi primera experiencia.' Dijo con voz segura y cargada de cariño. 'Y sé que soy joven, sé que no es lo convencional, sé que puede que parezca una locura, pero Magnus… No hay, ni habrá nunca, nadie más.'_

 _'_ _No puedes saber eso.' La voz de Magnus cargaba ese miedo, pero también esperanza._

 _'_ _Hay pocas cosas de las cuales estoy seguro. Y esa es una de ellas.'_

 _Alec nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de Magnus esa noche. Y se prometió reparar todas las heridas que anteriores amantes habían dejado en el corazón del brujo._

/

Alec empujó a Magnus contra el árbol, colocando su mano en la cabeza de este para no herirle. Esto hizo que el brujo soltase un gemido, y Alec aprovechó la ocasión para dominar su boca, para pegar sus caderas y sentir la creciente erección de Magnus contra la suya. Alec bajó su otra mano por el cuerpo del brujo, notando los collares y la suavidad de la camisa, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, sintiendo a través del cuero la excitación de Magnus. Magnus soltó otro gemido y Alec volvió a poseer sus labios. Necesitaba eso en su boca lo antes posible. Movió la mano y notó como Magnus movía las caderas al mismo ritmo.

'Alexander.' Su voz grave, haciendo que una pequeña descarga pasase por la columna de Alec, acabando en su más que prominente erección.

'¿Loft?' Fue todo lo que dijo.

'Loft.' Repitió Magnus, pero no se separó de él, sino que tiró de su camiseta, haciendo que este se colocase más entre sus piernas. Alec agarró las caderas de Magnus, buscando equilibrio, y nada más hacerlo notó como el brujo daba un pequeño salto, agarrando con sus piernas la cintura de Alec. Alec movió sus manos a las piernas de Magnus, sujetándolo. Notó como las manos del brujo iban a su cuello y las movía, sin duda abriendo un portal. Alec notó el viento a su espalda y las manos de Magnus agarrar su nunca. Le dio un último beso antes de girase, con Magnus sujeto entre sus brazos, y entrar en el portal.

/

 _Alec nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio desnudo a Magnus. Fue una experiencia religiosa, donde por un momento comprendió lo que había sentido Santa Teresa todos esos años atrás. Le había visto sin camiseta, por lo que sabía que su cuerpo era perfecto, músculos cubiertos por caras camisas y definidos con sutiles chalecos. Sabía que Magnus tenía una buena figura, pero una cosa era saber, y otra tenerla delante, sin reservas, sin vergüenza, toda para él._

 _Magnus se acercó a él, colocando sus dedos en la goma del calzoncillo de Alec, mirándole a los ojos de esa forma que hacía que sus piernas temblasen._

 _'_ _¿Puedo?' Preguntó. Y Alec sabía que podía decir no._

 _'_ _Sí.'_

 _Y Magnus, muy suavemente, le acabó de desnudar._

 _Era extraño, pues no sentía vergüenza alguna por su cuerpo, no estaba nervioso por lo que Magnus pudiese pensar, pues Magnus había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de él. Sino por el pensamiento que no paraba de rondar por su mente._

 _"_ _Puedo tocar el cuerpo de otro hombre."_

 _Sentía que podía llorar en ese momento; como si una presa llena de todas esas emociones reprimidas se hubiese abierto, dejando libre todas esas noches negando la evidencia, tratando de tener algún tipo de alivio de forma automática, no queriendo pensar en las imágenes que su cerebro le proporcionaba para llegar al climax. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía que reprimir su imaginación, no tenía ni que imaginar, pues Magnus estaba ahí, todo lo que siempre había intentado no desear estaba ahí, delante de él._

 _'_ _Puedes tocarme, no me voy a romper.' Había humor en la voz de Magnus, pero también un poco de miedo, como si estuviese diciendo algo inoportuno._

 _Pero era justo lo que Alec necesitaba oír. Y no tardó en eliminar las distancia que los separaba y pegar su cuerpo al de Magnus, notando el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus músculos, la suavidad de sus labios._

/

Alec tiró Magnus a la cama, sabiendo que este caería sobre una superficie blanda, y no tardó en quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta. Sus ojos clavados en los de Magnus, viendo como la purpurina se había desperdigado por la cara de este, sabiendo que habría parte en su propia cara. Bien, pues la quería por todo su cuerpo, por todo el de Magnus. Se colocó entre las piernas de Magnus, sentándose en su regazo y besándolo de una forma mucho más apasionada y libre, con la seguridad de que nadie les veía, de que no tenía que ocultar lo que Magnus despertaba en él. Se apresuró a quitar la chaqueta a Magnus y la arrojó al suelo, en seguida pasó a la camisa, y quitó botón a botón mientas besaba el hermoso cuello del brujo, deleitándose con el movimiento de la nuez de su garganta cada vez que este tragaba saliva. Una vez terminó, la arrojó junto a la chaqueta y se separó ligeramente de Magnus, evitando que este le besase más.

Llevó los dedos a los ojos de Magnus con cuidado, cogiendo parte de la purpurina y extendiéndola por el torso de este, viendo como el dorado natural se mezclaba con el plateado. Bajó sus dedos hasta los abdominales, donde dejó sus manos, apreciando la firmeza de estos, y le miró a los ojos. Sabía que sus suyos estaban dilatados, que el brujo podía ver toda la lujuria que sentía en ellos.

'¿Quieres más?' Su voz grave, sin una pizca de broma en ella.

'Sí.' Contestó Alec.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y el pequeño tarro que había usado horas antes apareció en la cama. Alec lo cogió, abriéndolo con cuidado. Metió dos dedos y los sacó, ensimismado al ver cuando se había pegado.

'¿Es difícil de limpiar?' Nada más decirlo quiso golpearse la cara. Pues no quería romper el ambiente que había entre ellos, pero la duda había surgido en su mente y no había tenido el suficiente autocontrol como para no sacarla.

'Imposible.' Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. 'Se queda por todos lados.' El brujo cogió la muñeca de Alec, llevando su mano a su pecho, dejando sus dedos a escasos centímetros de donde Alec ya había puesto purpurina. 'Por suerte para ambos, tengo magia.' Unas chispas azules aparecieron, provocando una pequeña descarga de placer, haciendo que Alec pegase sus dedos al pectoral de Magnus, gimiendo al hacerlo. No notó como sus caderas se movieron solas, pero no tardó en coger más purpurina, cubriendo su cuerpo en ella. Magnus volvió a hacer magia y esta vez notó como la ropa había desaparecido. Alec se separó un poco de él, mirándole decepcionado.

'Quería desvestirte lentamente.'

'Si quieres nos vuelvo a vestir.' Dijo Magnus agarrando las cadera de Alec, haciendo que sus erecciones se tocasen.

Alec soltó un gemido mientras llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás. 'Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.' Dijo antes de agarrar a Magnus de los hombros y empezar a moverse de una forma completamente sensual y, seguramente, bastante lasciva. Notó las manos de Magnus en sus glúteos, como los masajeaba, haciendo que éste se moviese un poco más rápido, pegando sus erecciones todavía más. Notó los dedos de Magnus recorrer el final de su espalda y adentrarse más abajo, rozando su entrada, provocando un gemido especialmente alto en él.

'¿Qué quieres?' La voz de Magnus estaba cargada de la misma pasión, de la misma urgencia.

'A ti.' Dijo Alec, pero sabía que tenía que ser más específico. 'Quiero montarte. Quiero verte llegar al orgasmo y saber que es gracias a mi.'

El dedo de Magnus empezó a moverse, masajeando la zona. 'Siempre es gracias a ti.'

'Quiero… ah… Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.' Alec llevó su cadera hacia atrás, indicándole a Magnus que podía proseguir.

Meses atrás, nunca hubiese pensado que podría decir algo así, que sería capaz de decir algo así. Pero si algo había comprendido antes siquiera de tener la primera cita con Magnus, es que con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa, con él podía ser sincero, podía expresar sus miedos y sus deseos. Eso, como todo lo que Magnus había traído a su vida, había sido nuevo y maravilloso. Y ahora, sentado en el regazo de Magnus, esparciendo la purpurina por los brazos de este, sentía que podía ser él mismo, que podía dejar libre su deseo.

/

 _La primera vez que se corrió en presencia de Magnus fue a los pocos minutos de que este le tomase en su boca._

 _'_ _Lo siento.' Dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con la mano._

 _Sabía lo suficiente de relaciones sexuales como para estar seguro de que correrse a los pocos minutos en la boca de tu novio sin avisar no era algo que se considerase bueno._

 _Notó como Magnus se colocaba al lado suyo, como le agarraba la muñeca pidiéndole que le dejase ver sus ojos. Alec así lo hizo, y se enfrentó a la mirada del brujo._

 _'_ _No hay nada de lo que disculparse, Alexander.'_

 _Alec suspiró y miró al techo._

 _'_ _Si que lo hay. Ha sido patético.'_

 _'_ _No.' La voz de Magnus firme, pero con cariño. 'Ha sido tu primera vez. Es normal.'_

 _Alec le miró, asombrado al ver la comprensión y el cariño que había en los ojos del brujo. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de este, acariciándola y agradeciéndole el gesto._

/

Alec notaba como Magnus le agarraba el pelo con más fuerza, como empezaba a mover las caderas de forma inconsciente. Dio una última chupada y se separó de él, sentándose sobre sus talones, viendo como las piernas de Magnus estaban cubiertas también de purpurina. El brujo tenía razón, estaba por todas partes. Las acarició mientras Magnus cogía el lubricante de la mesilla de noche. Alec alargó la mano y Magnus levantó una ceja.

'Quiero hacerlo.' Dijo el cazador.

Magnus no dijo nada, simplemente le dio el tarro, acomodándose mejor en la cama para disfrutar del espectáculo.

/

 _La primera vez que sintió los dedos de Magnus dentro de él lo supo._

 _Fue una experiencia extraña, una presión nueva, diferente. Pero Magnus se movió en él, con paciencia, y Alec aguantó, sabiendo que habría un motivo por el que la gente hacía esas cosas, pero no entendiéndolo por completo. Quizás esto no era para él, quizás debería limitarse a su parte delantera y.. Gimió como no había gemido nunca, arqueando la espalda y agarrando las sábanas. Notó como Magnus dejaba de hacer presión en ese punto dentro de él y abrió los ojos, los cuales no había notado cerrar._

 _La sonrisa de Magnus era preciosa._

 _Quería preguntarle qué había sido eso, qué había hecho. ¿Era magia? ¿Había utilizado la magia en él? Pero no pudo, pues Magnus volvió a presionar dentro de él y otro gemido se escapó sin que él pudiese evitarlo._

/

Alec llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la presión. Sus dedos acariciaban los pectorales de Magnus sin que él fuera consciente, las manos de este estaban en sus caderas, ayudándolo a mantenerse en la posición. Al cabo de uno segundos así, Alec miró a Magnus, se acercó a sus labios y le besó, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente, haciendo que este soltase un gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta. No tardaron en encontrar un ritmo cómodo para ambos. Uno en el que pudiesen acariciarse, sentir la piel del otro, perderse en largas miradas.

Alec hizo un movimiento de cadera distinto y Magnus soltó algo en otra lengua, seguramente español. Le miró y se deleitó al ver que sus ojos habían cambiado, que había perdido el encantamiento, seguramente sin saberlo. Alec volvió a moverse de la misma forma, sacando otra palabra desconocida de los labios de Magnus, haciendo que este no se diese cuenta de que sus ojos estaban brillando con luz propia.

No había nada, nada, que excitase más a Alec que hacer que Magnus perdiese control sobre su magia. Nada.

/

 _Alec paró por un segundo, queriendo respirar y asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez. Con un beso en la punta dejó la erección de Magnus, subiendo por su cuerpo y acercándose a él. Quería besarlo, pero no sabía si debía, no después de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos minutos._

 _Por suerte, no tuvo que decidir, pues Magnus abrió los ojos y le agarró de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo apasionadamente. Alec no tardó en perderse en el beso, colocándose encima de él y cogiendo la erección de Magnus en su mano._

 _'_ _Eres precioso.' Dijo cuando se separaron a por aire, sin dejar de mover la muñeca. 'Eres tan atractivo.' Le besó, reforzando sus palabras. 'Eres precioso.' Le volvió a besar, y esta vez, cuando se separaron y Magnus abrió los ojos, Alec los vio._

 _Fue la primera vez que pasó, pues aunque había visto los ojos de Magnus antes, nunca había sido así, nunca en ese contexto. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había presenciado el encantamiento de Magnus desaparecer, dejando a la vista sus preciosos ojos naturales, su marca de demonio. Sabía que el brujo tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia ellos, que era reacio a mostrarlos, de ahí que Alec no se lo pidiese. Pero el cazador de sombras los amaba. Eran preciosos, poderosos y misteriosos. Hipnóticos, peligrosos, llenos de vida y magia. Algo completamente inhumano y al mismo tiempo llenos de emociones._

 _Alec los vio y supo que Magnus no estaba siendo consciente de que su encantamiento había desaparecido, por lo que él no dijo nada, se limitó a besarlo, sin dejar de mover su mano y prometiéndose que haría lo posible por que este perdiese el control cada vez que estuviesen juntos._

/

Alec se dejó caer a la cama, sintiendo como sus piernas no le respondían, como no iba a poder moverse en horas a no ser que usase runas. Pero no tenía porqué, pues no había ningún sitio en el que tuviese que estar que ahí.

Notó como su respiración se iba apaciguando, como su corazón se relajaba. El colchón se movió y supo que Magnus estaba cogiendo las sábanas. Al poco les cubrió a ambos con ellas. Le miró a tiempo para ver como este susurraba algo en una lengua desconocida y movía la mano, haciendo que la purpurina y demás rastros de su pasión desapareciesen, limpiando el cuarto por completo.

'Creo que ese es el mejor uso de la magia, sin lugar a dudas.' Dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

'Tardé años en perfeccionar el hechizo.' Dijo Magnus mientras se colocaba en el pecho de Alec, recorriendo con sus dedos las runas que ahí había. 'Pero mereció la pena.'

'¿No hay como un libro introductor de hechizos?' Preguntó Alec. 'Ya sabes, como el Codex nuestro.'

Sintió la risa de Magnus resonar en su pecho. 'No. En nuestro caso es más bien cada uno se las apaña como puede.' Alec sintió los dedos de Magnus recorrer su runa de agilidad. 'Hay hechizos generales, pero gran parte de ser un brujo es perfeccionarlos y adaptarlos.'

'En algún lado leí que la principal ocupación de los brujos es el estudio de la magia.'

'Es cierto.' Magnus dejó su runa de agilidad para pasarse a la irazte. 'Fue mi principal ocupación durante mis primeros doscientos años de vida.'

'¿Ya no?' Alec se acomodó mejor en la almohada, pasando su brazo por detrás de Magnus y abrazándolo.

'No. No como antes.' Magnus dejó la irazte para pasarse a la de parabatai. 'No es como si no investigase más, pues lo hago. Es simplemente que no hay tanto que descubrir, y lo que hay por descubrir, realmente no me interesa.'

Alec sabía que Magnus se refería a magia negra, a necromancia. Acarició su suave piel, notando la fina capa de sudor que había quedado en ella. Le besó la cabeza, respirando aún el coco en su pelo.

'¿Nunca la has practicado?' Dijo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

Magnus tardó un poco en contestar y, por un momento, Alec pensó que se había quedado dormido.

'¿El qué?'

'Magia negra.' Dijo sin poder evitarlo, pues quería saber. Era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado, pero que siempre había estado en la mente de Alec desde la muerte de Jocelyn.

Magnus se movió, apoyándose en sus manos para mirar a Alec a los ojos. 'Sabes que si dijo que sí estaría admitiendo un crimen penado con la muerte, ¿verdad?'

Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus tenía razón, de que ha ojos de la ley si el brujo admitía eso, él, como cazador de sombras, podía detenerle y llevarle a juicio. No había caído en ello, pues con Magnus era fácil olvidarse de que era algo más que un hombre.

'Nunca revelaría nada de lo que me dijeses en confianza.' Pues no sabía cómo decirle que con él podía ser honesto, que no le traicionaría.

'Pensaba que valorabas la ley por encima de todo.' Había algo frío en el tono de voz de Magnus, como si estuviese poniéndose esa coraza que usaba delante de cazadores de sombras. Como si tuviese que protegerse de Alec.

'Te valoro a ti más que a la ley.' Alec no tuvo que pensar las palabras, pues salieron solas. Y pudo ver como estas rompían los comienzos de esa coraza. Como llegaban al corazón de Magnus y le llenaban de asombro. Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada, que debía de haber cerrado la boca y dejar que la noche fluyese sola. Pero Alec nunca había sido bueno en lo que Magnus llamaba charla post coital.

'¿Y si dijese que sí?' Preguntó Magnus moviendo su peso y tumbándose a su lado. '¿Y si reconociese haberla usado?'

'Nada cambiaría.' Respondió Alec.

Magnus miró el reloj de la pared, viendo lo tarde, o temprano, según se viese, que era. 'Pregúntame mañana si todavía quieres saber.' Volvió su cabeza y miró a Alec con una sonrisa. 'No es el mejor tema post coital.'

Alec asintió, tranquilo al saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que no había destrozado la noche. 'Te quiero.' Dijo sin poder evitarlo, sin darse cuenta. Iba a decir "buenas noches" pero en su lugar salió eso.

Magnus le miró sorprendido, petrificado, y Alec supo que ahora si que había conseguido arruinar la noche. Había logrado lo que la necromancia no había conseguido.

'¿Alec?'

'Buenas noches.' Dijo dándose la vuelta y apagando la luz. A los pocos segundos oyó un chasquido y las luces se encendieron.

'¿Alec?'

Alec cerró los ojos, maldiciendo para dentro. Notó las manos de Magnus en su brazo y al poco notó los labios de este en su oído.

'¿Me quieres?' Su voz dulce, asombrada.

'Sí.' Dijo Alec girando la cabeza, enfrentándose a su mirada. 'Te quiero.'

Alec pensaba que había visto Magnus sonreír anteriormente, pero había estado equivocado, pues nada podía compararse a la belleza de lo que tenía delante.

'Yo también te quiero, mi Nefilim.'

Alec sonrió, notando como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Se giró, dejando que Magnus colocase sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, que su sonrisa le cegase.

Alec le acarició la mejilla, pasando con suavidad por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, pidiendo sin palabras que le dejase ver ese amor en sus verdaderos ojos. Magnus no tardó en deshacer el encantamiento. Y Alec se quedó perdido en esas dos preciosas esferas doradas, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Magnus en su cabeza, viendo la prueba delante de él.

FIN?

* * *

Gracias por comentar y decirme que queréis más de estos dos. Si sigue siendo así, hacérmelo saber. Besos


End file.
